1. Field
Devices, methods and media consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a user terminal, a driving method thereof, and a computer readable recording medium, and more specifically, to a user terminal apparatus configured to quickly process a request searching P2P (peer to peer) while receiving broadcasting signals through an internet from mobile phones and DTV (Digital TV), a driving method of the user terminal apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wi-Fi P2P technology suggested by the Wi-Fi alliance provides compatibility with the related Wi-Fi and simultaneously provides functions that can perform communication by directly connecting devices providing Wi-Fi functions without access points (AP). Direct communication functions between devices have similarity to functions provided in Bluetooth technology; however, because Wi-Fi P2P functions have a better advantages in view of transmission range and data transmission speed compared to Bluetooth, Wi-Fi P2P functions are quickly substituted for Bluetooth functions. For example, while Bluetooth 4.0, which is the latest Bluetooth standard, supports a transmission range of a maximum 100 m and a transmission speed of a maximum 24 Mbps, Wi-Fi direct communication supports a transmission range of a maximum 200 m and a transmission speed of a maximum 300 Mbps.
Normally, Wi-Fi devices support data communication through wireless connecting with an AP. In order to support the connecting between Wi-Fi devices without an AP, the standard regarding Wi-Fi P2P connecting is published, which is applied in the related products. Wi-Fi P2P standard supports the connecting by 1:1 or 1:N, and supports functions simultaneously supporting normal Wi-Fi and Wi-Fi P2P. Functions of Wi-Fi P2P use packets of a probe request and a probe response in order to find Wi-Fi P2P devices to be connected. In response to a request from a device to be connected, a Wi-Fi P2P device uses a listening state for confirming whether a request is generated from an established specific channel.
However, when functions simultaneously supporting normal Wi-Fi and Wi-Fi P2P, which are described in the standard, are applied in TVs or smart phones, performance may deteriorate in normal the Wi-Fi. The deterioration may happen because physical resources are commonly shared and used. The performance deterioration in the normal Wi-Fi happens uniformly in the listening state in which a small amount of data are transmitted and received. For example, when the Wi-Fi listening state is established in order to respond to a request of surrounding Wi-Fi P2P devices simultaneously while receiving data from a Wi-Fi terminal through streaming services, i.e., when the background operations are performed, two services perform or operate simultaneously and wireless resource is time-shared. Thus, the related Wi-Fi performance may deteriorate.